


It’s Always Red

by WTF BNHA BakuBowl 2021 (bakubowl2021)



Series: Коллекция визуала R-NC17 [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Art, Body Horror, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakubowl2021/pseuds/WTF%20BNHA%20BakuBowl%202021
Summary: Fanart created bymute_watcherspecially for WTF BakuBowl 2021
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Series: Коллекция визуала R-NC17 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF BakuBowl 2021





	It’s Always Red

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart created by **[mute_watcher](https://twitter.com/mute_watcher)** specially for WTF BakuBowl 2021

**Author's Note:**

> [Вся галерея с превью](https://wtfbakubowl2021.wordpress.com/lvl4art/) ✨ [Твиттер](https://twitter.com/bakubowl2021) ✨ [Общий мастерпост](https://wtfbakubowl2021.wordpress.com/)


End file.
